The Punk and The Prep
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: This is my first fanfic sorry if it sucks! kagome is a prep and friends with kikyo and does whatever. kikyo says and she doesn't hang out with punks.But when the Takashis move in can a certain half demon change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else i mite mention Please review this and feel free to tell me this sucks. So with these things being said on with the story.

Kagome Higarashi was living the perfect life. She made straight a's, head of the cheerleading squad, and the best child a parent could ever dream of. She also had a lot of friends, her best being Kikyo. they had been friends since they were small children and they both hated anyone that didn't hang out with them, (a.k.a the punks/goths/sk8boarders) well Kikyo did. Kagome didn't hate them scared of them yes, hate them no. But she couldn't let anyone know that.

"Oh, look. The Takahashi's moved back into the house next door," Kagome's mother said looking out the window. "Who?" Kagome asked looking up from her cereal. "That's right i was pregant with you when they moved. Mr. Takahashi had a small son from a previous marriage and his second wife was pregnant. Looks like she had twins who seem to be about your age Kagome." "That's nice," Kagome said absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Tally Takahashi stood on the sidewalk staring at their new house. "Wow this place is HUGE!" Tally said looking up at the three story mansion. "It's not that big," Sesshomaru said. "Only because you've lived here before Sesshy. Me and inu haven't," Tally retorted. BARK! They all turned around to see their dog, Kuromi, run across the street to a preppy looking girl.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down to see a black and white dog with a hot pink collar standing in front of her. she bent down to pet her. "Hi, you're really cute. Where'd you come from anyway?" "I'm sorry. Is she bothering you?" Kagome looked up at a girl with gold eyes, black hair with silver streaks, a lip ring, and a bunch of ear rings on her.....dog ears? "No she wasn't. She's really pretty," Kagome said. "Thanks. My name's -" Then the younger looking boy also with dog ears yelled,"Yo! Tal mom needs our help movin in so come on!" "Alright i'm coming! Come on Kuromi." Kuromi barked and followed the girl to the house across the street.

"Who was that?" Tally's twin brother Inuyasha asked. "I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask." "she's kinda cute," Inuyasha said more to himself than to anybody. "Huh?" Tally asked. "Nothin," inuyasha said turning around to face his sister. "Come on loverboy. Sesshy will get mad if we don't help him carry in boxes."

okay i hav to know if it's any good before i write more so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else i mite mention!Please review this and feel free to tell me this sucks. So with these things being said on with the story.

Chapter 2  
AT SCHOOL

Kagome took her seat in her first hour science class when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," the teacher said. Kagome looked up. 'It's those kids from this morning' kagome thought. "I'm guessing that you two are the Takahashi twins right? But wasn't there supposed to be another one with you?" "Sesshomaru is in your last class sir," the girl said. "Well why don't you introduce yourselves," the teacher said. Before they could Kikyo had to introduce herself,"Nobody wants them to introduce themselves. they're freaks. Not to mention they're both half-breeds." Both the boy's and the girl's eyes started to turn red. The boy looked a lot scarier than the looked straight at Kikyo and said,"You wanna say that one more time." His eyes were still red but the girls went back to gold she grabbbed his arm and said in a soothingly mother like voice,"Come on Inu. Don't pay any attention to her." The boy's eyes were returning to normal as she pulled him along to two empty seats. "Kagome don't even think about talking to those two," Kikyo said. Kikyo had seen Kagome staring at them. When the boy's eyes turned back to gold Kagome thought they were beautiful. He was really good looking. He had long silver hair and two little dog ears on his head but unlike his sister's they weren't pierced. All in all Kagome thought he was cute and was dying to talk to him. 'No! Kikyo told me not to talk to him.' Kagome looked back at the boy who was now being introduced to all the other punk/goth people.(A/N not all of them are punk some are goth) Before Kagome turned back around the boy's ears twitched and looked at her. "Miss Higarashi, Mr. Takahashi if you want to stare at each other then go to the hall," the teacher said.

"Alright. This class is boring anyway," Inuyasha said getting his stuff. He turned to that Higarashi girl and said,"You comin cutie?" She started blushing and shook her head saying no. He turned back around and started walking he heard Tally calling him an idiot. Now at the door he said,"Yes Tal i know i'm an idiot. You've been saying that for the past 16 years." Tally smiled and he walked out. 'Who was that girl anyway?' Inuyasha thought thinking of the girl's pretty brown eyes. 'Oh well guess i'll never know.' He heard the classroom door open again hoping it was the girl but out walked a goth girl with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a boy with black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail with a red slapmark on his face. "Sango i'm telling you my hands are cursed," the said. "Whatever you say pervert," the girl said. Just then she noticed Inuyasha standing there and said,"Your Tally's brother." "One of them but yah," Iuyasha said. "My name's Sango," the girl said."And the perverts name is Miroku." "Hi. Did Tal you my name or did she just say Inu?" "No she said your name is Inuyasha. Might I say your sister is quite a beauty," Miroku said.

k that's all i could think up so srry about it being short.


	3. Chapter 3

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else I mite mention but I do own tally. Please review! I'll try and make the chapters long but it's hard to come up with things so bear with me!

CHAPTER 3  
"Your sister is quite a beauty,"Miroku said. "MIROKU!!"Sango yelled. "Hate to tell you but she's got a boyfriend who would kick your ass if you came on to her,"Inuyasha said. "Really?"Miroku asked. "yep. They've been together since we were like three. At my old school he was my best friend." They talked for awhile while Miroku(being the Miroku we all know and love) asked Sango if she would bear his children and touched her butt. "PERVERT!!"Sango yelled punching him. The bell rang and everyone wwas coming out to go to their next class. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru he was about to call him over but Tally beat him to it. "Sesshy!!!" Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Was advanced math hard? What did you do in there? God why are so damn smart?" Instead of answering Tally's questions he asked,"Why do you ask so many questions? Who's your friend?" He asked looking at the girl standing by his sister. She was goth with black hair with a tiny ponytail while the rest was down and brown eyes surronded with eyeliner and masscara."This is Rin," Tally said. The second bell rang signaling they only had one more minute till class started. "Shit! We're gonna be late!" said a wolf demon girl with red hair pulling another wolf demon (who was a boy) coming out of the class room. "Hey,Ayame,"Tally said. "Come on we're gonna be late," Ayame grabbed Tally's hand and pulled her along with her. Suddenly a thought popped up in Inuyasha's head,"How the hell are we going to find our next class?" (inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the same class) "What class do you have?" the girl named Rin asked. "Social Studies," Sesshomaru. "I can show you," Rin said. "If it's going to make you late then me and Inuyasha can find it ourselves,"Sesshomaru said. "No that's my next class to." With that being said she took off running down the hall. Both of the boys took off behind her.

They made it to class just barely. "You are lucky Rin if you had been late you would have gotten a detention,"the teacher said. Rin just rolled her eyes. "So you two are the new students introduce yourselves,"the teacher said. "My name is Sesshomaru, this is my brother Inuyasha and if you get in my way i'll kill you." He went to an empty seat. Inuyasha did the same. "Alright class we are going to be doing reports on different parts of history. I will be pairing you into groups,"the teacher said going down a list of names. Kagome (like the rest of the class) could only stare at Sesshomaru. he was tall with silver hair that was longer than his brother's gold eyes and a purple cesent moon on his forhead and purple lines near his eyes. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Inuyasha. "Kagome you and inuyasha will be doing a report on the feudal era,"The teacher said. After all the pairs were made(Sesshomaru and rin are partners if any wants to know) they had to come up with a plan on what they were doing.

Inuyasha had no idea who this Kagome chick was so after everyone else was paired up the only person left was- 'the browneyed girl from this morning'inuyasha thought. He sat down next to her and said,"Hi." Kagome looked to her left and seen him sitting there and she said,"hi." And always with school project's she jumped right into it. "We're going to have to go to the library and-" "Or we could go to my house abd ask my dad. He's a big feudel era buff." "O-o-K," Kagome couldn't believe how good he looked and he wasn't even trying. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked. 'Remember what Kikyo said' Kagome thought. "N-n-no i can walk." "Suite yourself,"he said and shrugged and started drawing on his notebook. The bell rang shortly after that. Kagome walked out fighting the urge to turn around and talk to him. She walked out spotting her boyfriend Houjo walking over to Kikyo and kissing her on the lips! 'How could he do this to me!' Kagome thought to herself. She could feel the tears getting ready to fall so she ran towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha caught up to Tally and from the corner of his eye he seen that Kagome girl ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "Dunno,but she looks awfully sad," Tally said walking to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Inuyasa asked. "To check on that girl. This morning she seemed so nice."  
IN THE BATHROOM  
Kagome sat down by the sink and started crying her eyes out. "Are you okay?" Kagome looked up and seen the girl from this morning. The girl sank down to her knees reaching Kagome's eye level. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. My name's Tally by the way." "Mine's Kagome," kagome said in a voice bust above a whisper. "My boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend." Saying that only made Kagome cry harder. Tally stood up and offered her hand out to Kagome,"come on you can hang out with me until you feel better," Tally said. Kagome took her hand and pulled herself and said thanks. "Your welcome." The bell rang and Tally said,"What is it with that god damn bell!?' Kagome laughed. the two walked out of the bathroom and Tally told Inuyasha what happenend. after that the three walked to class with Kikyo watching them every step of the way.

finally! it took me 4ever to finish that. soooo i hope u like it plz keep reviewing oh ya i'm going to start a vampire night story soon called i hate this part.(if anyone's interested)


	4. Chapter 4

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else I mite mention but I do own tally. Please review! I'll try and make the chapters long but it's hard to come up with things so bear with me! and i hav to go back to school now. i'm just soo excited. NOT!!! i'll try to update alot

CHAPTER 4  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tally asked sounding a lot more sincere than Kikyo had ever sounded. Kagome was about to say she was fine when Inuyasha said,"Tal you've asked her a million times. And each time she says the same thing." Kagome looked at the two. Even though they were girl and boy twins they looked a lot alike. Tally was the same height as Inuyasha, they both had those adorable dog ears, and the same deep beautiful golden eyes. Tally turned to face Kagome and said,"Alright if you need anything let me know." Grabbing Inuyasha's arm she said,"Come we have to go to math. Which luky for you, you get to explain it all to me!" "Great,"Inuyasha said sarcastically. Tally looked at him and said,"it's not my fault i'm so terrible at math! Now come on." She grabbed one of his ears and started walking away. Kagome went into the classroom and sat down when Kikyo came in.

Kikyo knew Kagome seen her kiss Houjo so she had to fake innocence(which she was good at) putting on an apologetic face and said,"Kagome I'm so sorry he came on to me i tried to make him stop but he wouldn't!" Kagome looked at her not knowing what to think but as always she forgave her. "It's okay i was going to break up with him anyway." Kikyo put on another fake smile and asked,"so we're still friends?" "Yah Kiki we are still friends." By then class had started.

AT LUNCH

Inuyasha and Tally met up with Sesshomaru and went to sit down with all the other goths and punks. "Tally!" The red haired wolf demon named Ayame yelled waving for the three to come over. Tally waved back and went over to sit across from her. Even though they had just moved in Tally and her brothers had made a lot of friends. there was Sango, a goth girl who had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with equally brown eyes ringed with eyeliner and masscara. Then her perverted boyfriend Miroku who had black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck and blue eyes. Then there was Ayame who was really nice she had red hair pulled back into her pigtails with green eyes. Her boyfriend Koga who had blue eyes and black hair pulled into a high ponytail. They were both wolf demons They were the only full blooded demons besides Sesshomaru at the table. Then there was Rin. Rin had black hair with one little ponytail while the rest of her hair hung down with brown eyes also ringed with purple eyeliner and masscara. "Hey you guys,"Tally said. "God is this place filled with preps!?"Tally asked looking around the cafateria at all the cheerleaders, football players, and all the preps. "Yes sadly," Sango said. "that sucks at my old school there were like two or three and that was it," Tally said turning back around. "Wow you'r so lucky! Wish i could go there," Ayame said. "Yah that would be sooo cool," Sango and Rin said in unison. "It's kinnda cool here i guess. At least me, Sesshy, and Inu aren't the only punks and goths here. But i miss Bank," Tally said looking at the table. "Who's Bank?" Rin asked. "My boyfriend. His actual name is Bankotsu." "Oh that's so sad. I Don't know what i'd do without Koga. And even if Sango won't admit it she would miss Miroku pervert or not," Ayame said. Sango's face turned tomatoe red and said,"Ayame!" "What it's true." Sango was about to say something when Tally's phone started ringing ghost of a rose by blackmore's night(BEST SONG EVER!!!) "Well speak of the devil," Tally said looking at the caller i.d. it was Bankotsu. Tally got up and answered her phone."Hey," said that oh so familair voice of his that she loved so much. "Hi," she answered back. She walked away to go talk to him. "I'm guessing that was Bankotsu," Sango said. "More than likely. Tal tends to go solo when he's nearby or on the phone," Inuyasha explained. "Oh. Does he ever talk?" Sango asked pointing to Sesshomaru. "No, I don't talk,"Sesshomaru said. "Why not?" Rin asked eyeing Sesshomaru. "I choose not to." "Again why?" "Because i don't want to." Rin rolled her eyes knowing it was usless to even try. "so since you don't talk then i'm going to have to do that stupid history report by myself?" Rin questioned knowing she could use that excuse to get him to talk. "I'll talk when i have to." Rin smiled and said,"Fine you win for now. But mark my words i won't be beaten that easily." Sesshomaru smirked for maybe the first time in his life at that. And commented back, "And mark my words i won't loose either." "PERVERT!!!"

**SLAP!**

Miroku was passed out on the table. Everyone sitting there stared at Sango. Tally came back a few seconds later and looked at Sango then to Miroku. "Is...he okay?" Tally asked poking his cheek. She felt something on her butt and let out a scream. Sango was getting ready to slap Miroku again as he was coming around touching Tally's butt. Tally knocked him back out. "Ohmygod! i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to," She said. Sango looked at her and said,"Nice arm. I was about to do the same thing." They sat and talked the rest of the lunch period.

Kagome sat there watching the group as they laughed and talked and had a good time while she was sitting with her 'friends' not really saying anything. Kagura and Kikyo were talking about shoes with some other girls while Kagome was silent as always. _why can't i have friends like that?_ She thought. "Kagome what do you think?" Kikyo asked. Completely missed the question and said,"Yah that's cool."


	5. Chapter 5

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else i mite mention. if i did kikyo would be dead and stay dead but i don't sooo please review and feel free to tell me some ideas i'm open for anything. so enjoy chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Finally schools over!_ Kagome thought putting her books in her locker. Kikyo had already left not even bothering to ask if Kagome needed a ride. Which she did. Why oh why did she turn Inuyasha down for that ride home? He was probally long gone by now. _I'm such an idiot!_ "Inu!! Wait for me!!!" kagome turned around to see Tally trying to catch up with her brother who was now walking away. Inuyasha spotted Kagome and walked up to her. "You still comin over?" He asked. "Yah, i guess. But i do have one question is that offer to drive me home still on?" "I thought you said you could walk." "I did but- but" "Yah if you stop sounding like a broken record i'll take you home." They walked out to the parking lot Inuyasha leading the way. When he stopped they stood in front of a big black motorcycle. "Is this it?" Kagome asked looking at it. She was scared to ride one. "Yep," Inuyasha said sitting on the bike already."Hop on." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing there feeling fear all over. He rolled his eyes and asked,"Are you scared?" She shook her head yes. He groaned, got off the bike and yelled at his sister,"Hey Tal i need to borrow the car!" Tally ran over to were the two were standing and asked,"How am i supposed to get home?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes again and said,"I'll let you borrow the bike," waving the keys in front of her face. Tally's eyes grew like a kid's in a candy store. She grabbed the keys from his hand and shoved her keys into his other hand and hopped on the bike. Then he said,"If you beat me home i'll let you borrow it for a month." "Your on!" "K we'll start at the road." Tally shook her head. Inuyasha led Kagome over to a black mustang convertible with black interior**.(MY DREAM CAR I'LL NEVER GET**) He put the top down and started driving. "Can you slow down?" Kagome asked cluching the seat for dear life. "Nope if i do then-" he stopped in mid sentence as Tally zoomed past him. Her black and silver hair flying behind her. Kagome thought she looked like a biker chick. Inuyasha growled and fineshed his sentence by saying, "That would happen." He slammd his foot down on the gas pedal.

In a way Kagome thought it was kinnda fun. She'd never down something like that before. She thought maybe.......jutt maybe that kikyo's opinion on these kind's of people were wrong.

**WELL I GOTTA STOP HERE I GOT SCOOL TOMORROW AND IF I FALL ASLEEP IN SOCIAL STUDIES LIKE I DID TODAY I GET IN BIG TROUBLE!! SO NITE NITE AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND KINNDA HELP ME OUT ON THIS I'M GETTIN READY TO FACE WRITERS BLOCK. O AND I HAV ANOTHER INUYASHA STORY POSTED TOO THAT NEEDS REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else i mite mention. if i did kikyo would be dead and stay dead but i don't sooo please review and feel free to tell me some ideas i'm open for anything. i'm back!!!! i can't believe peolpe really like this i man i think it's not the best but atever floats ur boat i guess. i have to update a lot more now cause all my friends r readin this and will kill me if i stop. so enjoy!!!!!!

They were almost home. They hadn't seen Tally and Inuyasha thought they had left her in the dirt a little while ago. Inuyasha put in a cd and Rise Above This by Seether (**AGAIN ANOTHER GREAT SONG!) **came on. "I like this song," Kagome said. She didn't tell anyone that she listenend to this kind of stuff because they would think she was weird and then they would abandon her._ Like what we did with Sango._

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey guys!" yelled a thirteen year old Sango. "Hey Sango," Kagome said. Kikyo just brushed Sango off. She had never really liked Sango and she made it known. Sango had always liked rock and the color black and all those other things. But Kagome had always thought she was cool. In second grade when Kikyo moved away for a year when she had met Sango. Sango didn't like anyone in that group except Kagome. "You know Kagome if you want to hang out with us then you have to drop the loser goth girl," Kikyo said. "B-b-but Kiki Sango's my friend" Kagome said torn between the two girls. "You know Kikyo i don't have to be nice to you. I only do it because of Kagome." Sango said clenching her fist. "Well Kagome it's up to you. You can be cool and popular and have any boy you want or you can be a loser like her." Kikyo said with her voice full of venom. Kagome just stood there not knowing who to choose. "Kagome just go with her. I know you want to" Sango said sounding hurt. "But Sango-" Kagome was going to try and talk to her but yet again Kikyo opened that big ugly mouth of hers and said"Ah the little goth girl is crying!" "'ve had enough of you, you stupid god damn bitch!" Sango yelled walking up to Kikyo and pulling her fist back. She hit Kikyo right in the jaw causing it to break. She picked up her backpack and started walking down the hall and never looking back. Kagome hadn't talked to Sango ever since._

End of flashback.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. "Huh? Was i zoning out?" Kagome asked. "Yah. Don't worry about it though Tally does that all the time.  
"You love your sister don't you?" "Yah she can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she's my sister but hey what are you gonna do about it." he said a smile growing on his face. "What about you? Do you have a sister?" "No but i do hav a little brother." "That's cool." They were on the road that the houses sat on. He was just turning the corner when they both seen Tally leaning on the motorcycle in his driveway a huge smile across her face. He growled and said,"Damn it! I thought i won!" He pulled into the driveway and got out. Tally walked over to him looking serious until she started dancing around him singing, "I win i win hahahahaha!" "Yah yah is dad home yet?" "No mom said he'd be back in about two hours."  
"Alright." By that time Kagome was out of the car. "Hey my dad won't be home for another two hours so you an stay here or go home," Inuyasha said a little frustrated about losing to his sister. "Hm.....i think i'll stay here." Kagome said. Kikyo would kill her. But for once in her life she didn't care what Kikyo had to say.

**SO THATS CHAPPIE 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLZ KEEP REVIEWING. AND I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP 2DAY BUT I GOT SENTENCES FROM THE SAME TEACHER OVER STUPID STUFF BUT O WELL I'LL USE IT IN MY STORY!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Punk and The Prep

DICLAIMER- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or anything else i mite mention. if i did kikyo would be dead and stay dead but i don't sooo please review and feel free to tell me some ideas i'm open for anything but plz be nice and no flames!.

Kagome stood in the doorway and stared in wonder at how big the inside of the house was. "Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there?" Inuyasha asked putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome hadn't noticed it until now that he was wearing black skinny jeans.(**the kind for guys!! i kno a guys that wear them and they look cool in them and that's what inuyasha's is supposed to look like.) **with one belt around his waist that was holding his pants up and one end of another belt under that one while it hung down on the other side. He looked really good in them. Not like all the other guys who wore them. He had on black skateboard shoes**(I WOULD SAY THE BRAND BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT BRAND THEY ARE**) with red slashes all over them, a red t-shirt with a skull in the middle, and a red and black checkered bracelt type thing. "I'm coming," Kagome said. She walked away from the door and into the hall then into a room that looked like the kitchen. There stood a woman who looked to be Inuyasha's mom. She had pale skin, long black hair, and pretty blue eyes.(**SORRY IF IZAYOI'S DESCRIPTION ISN'T RIGHT BUT THAT'S WHAT I WANT HER TO LOOK LIKE.)** "Hello there," The woman said. "Hi," Kagome said. "Oh yah. Mom this is Kagome, Kagome this is my mom Izayoi. This," Inuyasha said pointing to his mom,"is where Tally gets all here perkiness." "It's nice to meet you Kagome. Inuyasha all your stuff is up in your room."Izayoi said. "Alright" he said walking out of the room. "What's your last name Kagome?"Izayoi asked. "Higarashi." "Your Saya's daughter aren't you?" "Yes." "I thought so. You look just like her." "Thanks," Kagome smiled. "Um...where's Tally?" Kagome asked. Before Izayoi could answer they heard shouting from the other room. "WHAT THE-! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO GOOD AT MATH_ AND_ VIDEO GAMES!?" They heard Tally yell. Izayoi started laughing and asked Kagome, "Does that answer your question?" Kagome nodded shyly and followed Izayoi into what looked like the living room.

Tally was standing by the couch a game controller in her hand giving Sesshomaru the death glare. Sesshomaru stared back. Gritting her teeth she asked,"HOW-IN-THE-HELL-ARE YOU-ARE YOU-SO-GOOD AT-MATH-AND-VIDEO-GAMES?" Sesshomaru said, in a cool manner knowing it would piss her off,"Because i'm awesome. Play again?" "Hell yes and this time your not going to win,"Tally said sitting back down. Sesshomaru was winning once again. "Um....if you press these buttons,"Kagome said pointing at the buttons on the controller," You might be able to beat him." TAlly took her advice and the ninja girl on the screen was starting to beat the ninja dude. "Ha now i'm winning mr. awesome. Thanks Kagome!" Tally turned around and smiled at her. She turned her attention back to the screen and said, "Not to be rude or anything but i thought cheerleaders and those types of girls didn't play video games. At least that's what i heard around school today." "Tally!" Izayoi scolded. "No it's alright my brother has video games and that's why i know,"Kagome said. "Oh, i see Yes i win in your face Sesshomaru!" Tally yelled jumping off the couch and bouncing around. "Don't you have homework you have to do?" Izayoi asked. "Only a history project and Ayame and Koga are comin' over tomorrow because we have to do it in groups." Tally said. "Didn't you say you were going on a date tonight?" Sesshomaru asked getting off the couch and turned off the t.v. "I did. Wait what time is it?" "4:30," Sesshomaru said. "I still have a little while. but i do have to put my stuff up and that'll take forever. Oh, man."Tally groaned. "I can help,"Kagome said. "Okay. Thanks Kagome. Come on." Tally grabbed her arm and led her to a stairwell. They went up and Tally started pointing out rooms. "That's Sesshy's room," she pointed to a white and black door," That's inu's room," A red and black door,"and this is my room." She stopped in front of a black door. Kagome got a little nervous thinking about all the rooms she'd seen on t.v. that goth people had. Tally opened the door and went into her room.

Kagome thought it was really cool. The walls were black with different colors of paint splased on it. There was bright pink, green, and yellow. "Wow this is cool,"Kagome said looking around. "I know right. It took me and dad forever to get it done. Okay let's get started."  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-00--00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0--0-0-00-0-0--00--00  
They were down to one more box. Tally had went to the bathroom so Kagome opened the box and put stuff away. She picked up a pretty picture frame with a picture of Tally when she was what looked to be 5 sitting on a silver haired guy's shoulders grinning ear to ear. "There it is. I was hoping i packed that," Tally said looking over kagome's shoulder. Kagome handed it to Tally and asked,"Is that you?" "Yep me and my dad."She placed the photo on her dresser. **(TALLY'S A MAJOR DADDY'S GIRL)** "I miss my dad," Kagome said thinking about her father. "If you don't mind me asking what happend?" Tally asked. He died when i was six." "That's awful!" Kagome noticed that Tally didn't pry on painful memories like Kikyo did. "I have a question,"Kagome said. "Okay shoot." "Well if your mom's human and your dad's a demon and you and inuyasha are half demons then why is Sesshomaru a full demon?" "That's easy," inuyasha said standing in the doorway. Tally turned around and yelled,"Don'y you ever knock!? It's not polite to walk in." "Tough,"turning from Tally to Kagome he said, "Before my dad married my mom he was married to another dog demon. Together they had Sesshomaru and a few day's after he was born she ran away with another man leaving my dad and sesshomaru. Then dad arried mom then we were born." "Oh." Tally was looking out the window and said in a rather serious way,which was unlike her,"Mom's side didn't like the fact that she married a demon and her ex-boyfriend Takemaru tried to kill her. Then he tried to kill us." "H-how wouldn't your dad have stopped him?" Kagome asked interested in the story. "Dad was on a business trip. Mom had just put Sesshomaru to bed," (he was two), "and was talking to dad,who was on his way home..."

_FLASHBACK- _

_"Come on Sesshomaru bedtime,"Izayoi said picking up Sesshomaru. "Alright mommy,"(**izayoi was the only mother he knew soo yah)**,"night babies," sesshomaru said to the twins who were fast asleep in their cribs. They were about a week old. Izayoi tucked sesshomaru in and said,"Goodnight Sesshomaru." "Mommy when will daddy be home?" "When you wake up he'll be here." "Alright. I want to show him the babies," Sesshomaru said. "Izayoi smiled and said alright then kissed him on the head and walked out. She was watching t.v. when the phone rang. "Hello,"Izayoi said. "Hey honey I'm almost home,"Inutaisho said on the other line. "That's good. Sesshomaru has something he wants to show you," Izayoi smiled referring to the twins. "Mommy," Sesshomaru said walking into the living room. "What is it Sesshomaru?" "I keep hearing weird noises in the babies room." She didn't know why but as soon as he said weird noises she knew something was wrong. "Sesshhomaru i won't you to stay here and talk to daddy for me. Okay?" "OKay." On the phone she said, "Honey get here as soon as you can." "Why what's wrong." "I don't know yet but hurry!" She could here him slamming his foot don on the gas pedal. She handed the phone to Sesshomaru and ran down the hall to the twins room. _

_"Hello izayoi," a man with dark hair said. "Takemaru what are you doing here?" Izayoi asked. He was standing by inuyasha's crib with a knife in his hands. "I'm sorry Izayoi but this has to be done. There half breeds they don't have a right to live." "Yes they do. They're just babies it's not their fault." "Your not going to make this easy are you?" He walked over to her and smacked her across the face. "You should've married me and not that demon." Takemaru said slamming her against the wall. While he was throwing her around Tally had woken up and started crying. "That one's first,"Takemaru said gripping the knife walking over to Tally's crib. Izayoi grabbed Takemaru and pulled him away from the crib. "You shouldn't have done that," he said hitting her. He kept on until she was bleeding and bruised and passed out. Before everything had gone black Izayoi whispered, "My love please hurry i can't fight him off." And not even seconds later inutaisho came. Then came the cops . He left Takemaru to them and rushed Izayoi to the hospital while a neighbor (Bankotsu's mom) watched the kids. _

**end flashback**

"And that's what happenend." Tally said still looking out the window. Before Kagome could respond a car pulled into the driveway. Tally went back to her perky way and said,"Dad's home." She went running down the stairs to the door while Kagome and Inuyasha followed. Kagome wa sshocke dwhen he walked through the door. He was tall and young and good looking. He had long silver hair like all of them pulled into a ponytail, the same gold eyes, and a purple line on each side of his face. "Daddy!!" Tally jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey princess," Inutaisho said hugging her back. Tally let go and said ,"Did you bring them?" "Yah here they are." Kagome looked as he grabbed three cases and gave one to each of his kids. "I don't remember having two daughters," he said looking at Kagome. "Dad Kagome, Kagome Inutaisho." inuyasha said opening the case. "Or dad everyone else calls me that,"Inutaisho said. "Okay,"Kagome said. "Inuyasha we just moved in and you already have a girlfriend," Inutaisho said laughing. Both Kagome's and inuyasha's faces turned red. "She's not my girlfriend. She's here because she's my partner for a history project. We need to ask you some questions about the feudal era." inuyasha said. "Alright but first you might want to open the case it'll go well with the project." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Tally opened the case. In each was a sword. "What are those?" Kagome asked. "Those are swords from the feudal era that have always been in the family." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru looked at his and said,"Why is tensaiga entrusted to me? It's useless." "Because the other two are for Tally and Inuyasha." "But they can't control them." "They'll learn," Inutaisho said. Inuyasha took out his and looked at it. "Why do i get a rusty one?" Before his father could say anything the sword transformed. "That's the tetsaiga," Kagome suddly said. "Yep, it's the favorite of the swords. Everyone wants it, Inutaisho said. And last but ot least Tally pulled out the Sounga. "Tally, you are going to have to keep your's sheathed while inuyasha's here. I talked to Bankoutsu earlier and he said he would help you master it." "Okay dad thanks. Speaking of which i gotta get ready." She hugged her father one more time then went to get ready.

Later tally came down the stairs wearing a black and red lalita dress with black demonicas and asked Kagome if she could fix her hair. Kagome said sure and made it look really pretty with a big black bow. The doorbell rang and there stood a guy with black hair put in a braid with a purple mark on his head. "Bankoutsu i've missed you so much." Tally said walking on to the porch. They left and a little while later after inuyasha and kagome had asked their questions and kagome was getting ready to leave. "Sorry my family's crazy," Inuyasha said. "It's okay i like them. Well i'll see you tomorrow."Kagome said walking to her house. inuyasha shook his head and walked back inside closing the door

**WELL THERE'SCHAPTER 7!!! IT'S KINNDA LONG YAH!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW AND PLZ NO FLAMES.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Punk and The Prep

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN TALLY. PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. WOW I FORGOT I WAS WRITING THIS BUT OH WELL I'LL TRY NOT TO FORGET ABOUT IT. i must have at least 10 reviews 2 continue and they cannot be flames..**

The week dragged on. Inuyasha and Kagome worked everyday on the project and they were starting to open up to each other little by little. Kagome was still bet friends and KIkyo wasn't happy. "Kagome why are paying so much attention to that half breed. We haven't been to the mall together in like ever!" Kikyo complained. "It's just a history project kiki. On Monday things will be back to normal. Then we can go to the mall all you want," Kagome said. "Fine but just to warn you i don't trust that half breed, ' Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her and asked,"Why? He seems alright to me." "He looks fine but i heard that his last girlfriend said something to him and he beat the crap out of her," Kagura said. "I heard the same. He put her in the hospital, almost killed her," another cheerleader named, Shima said. "He doesn't seem like that kind of guy though,"Kagome said looking across the classroom at Inuyasha. "I heard that his brother you know the tall and scary looking guy actually has killed people," Another cheerleader named Kanna said. "Hmm...sounds like my kind of man," Kagura said looking at Sesshomaru. "Hey Kagura what you say we have a little fun?" Kikyo said a huge evil smile growing on her face. Kagura thinking the same thing as Kikyo smiled as well and asked,"What'd you have in mind?" "Oh i think you know." "I thought you hated half breeds." "I do but who says i can't have a little fun?" "I like the way you think Kiki," Kagura said. "Plus we may be able to make them like us." "So we start at lunch?" Kikyo asked "Yep." **"Kiki what are you planning **on doing?" Kagome asked. "You'll see."

AT LUNCH

Inuyasha was sitting with his friends at lunch when that chick who was always calling him a half breed came up to him and said in what sounded like a sweet voice,"Um....can i talk to you for a sec.?"Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy but then he shrugged and said,"Sure, i guess." He got up and followed her out of the lunch room. "So what do you want?" he asked leaning up against the wall putting his hands in his pockets. Kikyo said in that fake little voice of hers,"Well i was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" She batted her eyes. "No," Inuyasha said imune to her flirting. "Why not?" "First off you lost any type of chance you had with me when you called me a half breed. And second i don't date your type." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Kikyo and whispered in her ear,"You can drop the sweet and innocent act now." With that he started to walk off. Kikyo wouldn't let him walk off so easly,"You wanna date Kagome and she fits in with my type," Kikyo said. He stopped and turned his head a little and said,"I didn't say that i didn't date cheerleaders i said i didn't date your type which would be a slut." With that he walked off leaving her standing there with her mouth open. 'That half breed is dead wrong if he thinks he can get away that easily. He will be mine. And i know just how to do it too.'she thought her evil smile growing on her face.

'God is this guy always so damn emotionless?!' Kagura thought. So deciding to act more like Kikyo she stuck out her chest and in a seductive voice she said,"Come on sesshy we could have lots of fun." Rin was furious. She was actually starting to like sesshomaru and was going to ask him out but then Kagura and her boob job had to show up. The two had been enemies since childhood and there she was talking about sex! Although Kagura had her boobs practiclly shoved in his face he only looked at Rin. Which shocked both girls. "Come on kagura let's go,"Kikyo said walking back. "But-" That's when Tally cut in for two reasons 1)she was making rin mad and 2)no one called him Sesshy except for friends and herself NOT skanky cheerleaders. "Yah you better go. I think there's a football player in the bathroom waiting for you." Kagura gave her a dirty look and said, "Bitch." Tally smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Why thank you!!! I would tell you what i think of you but i'm afraid it would hurt your feelings." "Oh really you want me to kick your ass?"Kagura threatend. Tally's voice and eyes darkenend and threatend, "I'd like to see you try." Getting up Tally walked over to Kagura and said,"First shot's free the next one will cost you." Kagura drew her fist back when Kikyo yelled "kagura!! i said let's go!!!" Kagura turned to leave but not before she said, "You'll get what's coming to you. You stupid bitch!" Tally smiled and waved and said, "I'll be waiting! Nice to meet you too miss skanky cheerleader!!" Miroku jumped up and said, "Dude i so love you. Nobody has ever stood up to Kagura Hitomi." Tally shrugged and in an innocent voice said,"She's not that scary."

In P.E.

"I hate this fucking game!"Tally complained(but actually really liked it) as she hit the volleyball over the net her competitive side kicking in. Her team consisted of Sesshomaru(very competitive) Rin(semi competitive) Miroku(didn't really do anything) Sango(Competitive beyond belief) Koga(competitive) and ayame(somewat competitive) versing Inuyasha's team which had Kagome and a bunch of annoying preps who just stood there. The ball was heading for Kagome and seeing as she didn't know how to play it was going to hit her in the face. "I got it!"Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome and hit it back. "Thanks,"Kagome said. He turned around and they both stared at each other. "Um...Kagome i was wondering if you would want to-"Inuyasha was cut off when the volleyball hit him in the back of the head. His sister's team started to laugh. He turned around and said,"Which one of you did it?" He had his susoisions that it was either Tal or Sessh because they were laughing the hardest. And in an instant volleyball turned into dodgeball.

Kagome rushed off the court as soon as the balls started flying. Not long after that both teams had to sit out while the other teams played. Inuyasha noticed kagome by herself and went to go sit by her. "You know you don't seem like the type who sits alone," he said. Instead of saying anything she asked,"What'd Kikyo want?" "To go out with me." "What'd you tell her?"Kagome asked hoping he said no. He seen the look on her face and decided to have a little fun. "I said i'd love to go out wuth her." Her face looked like her puppy just got hit by a car(don't really kno where i came up with that). He did'nt like that look so he asked,"Do you honestly think i would go out with her?" "No not really. Umm...i heard you put your last girlfriend in the hospital. Is that true?" "No. i broke up with her but i don't hit women and if i did my dad would kill me. Kagome do you want to go out sometime?"

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she say yes and go out with him or did she do what Kikyo said and never speak to him. This might have been the hardest deciscion of her life

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A LITTLE TO OVERDRAMATIC BUT HOPE U ENJOYED IT AND IT'LL PICK UP THE PACE SOON


	9. Chapter 9

The Punk and The Prep

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN TALLY. PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. i've been grounded from my electronics for like a month so that's y i haven't been on. i'm updating all my storys and making a new short story sooo be on the look out. o and this story is going to pick up the pace**

LAST TIME--- Kagome do you want to go out sometime?" Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she say yes and go out with him or did she do what Kikyo said and never speak to him. This might have been the hardest deciscion of her life.

Kagome sat there the whole time her mind screaming yes. The little voice also said screw Kikyo he's hot and he's asking you out say yes damnit!!! Making up her mind she said,"I'd love to."

His cute little dog ears perked up and he smiled. Before he could say anything his group of friends came over with Tally going on about something. "See!? I told you all she would say yes. Sesshy, miroku, and kouga you owe me 20 bucks each,"Tally stated triumphantly. "Is your sister a con artist?"Miroku asked looking at Sesshomaru. "I told you not to bet against me. i always win!"Tally said. "Now pay up." Inuyasha looked up and asked,"What the hell are you talking about?" Tally smiled and said,"We heard your little question and these 3 idiots said she wouldn't say yes and i said she would and so i win!" The guys handed her the money. "Never EVER bet money against me! May this be a lesson to you all," she went on.

AFTER SCHOOL-

"Hey inu?"Tally asked suddenly appearing behind her brother. "What?" "I need my car for the day." "Why?" "Cause i'm goin to bank's house and daddy doesn't want me to go on the bike so i need the car." He dug threw his pockets until he found the car keys he dropped them in her hand then she gave him the one's to his motorcycle. "Cya!"she said running off.

"Hi Inuyasha,"a voice said from behind him. He turned to see kagome standing there. "Hey Kagome,"he said smiling. "Umm...if it's not to much of a problem can you give me a ride home?"She asked shyly. Her shyness was something he was going to have to work on. "Sure but tal took the car."

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!"Kikyo yelled. "Why the hell are you talking to that weirdo half breed!!!???? i told you not to speak to him!! Come with me right now!!!!" Kikyo was furious but before she knew what she was doing Kagome said,"No." Kikyo put her hands on her hips and asked,"exscuse me?" "You heard me i said no. I can speak and do things with whoever the hell i want and if you have a problem with that then you can go fuck yourself. And he is not a half-breed his name is inuyasha and he's my boyfriend. So if you don't like it then tough!! I'm done with your bullshit Kikyo!! I'm leaving!!" Kagome started walking away.

"Damn Kags i didn't know you had it in you,"inuyasha said matching her step for step. "Neither did i. But i'm tired of her telling me wat to do and wat not to do. She's been doing it since we were 5. And for some reason you being there helped me stand up to her." She turned to look him in the eyes and said while wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest,"Thank you." For some reason he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek on her head and said,"Your welcome Kags. i'm proud of you." (A/N:whoa where did that come from!?) He smelt tears and then he felt kagome slightly shake. "Kags? What's the matter?" "Nothing,"she looked up at him and smiled. "Come on can we head home now?"she asked. He led her to the motorcycle. Just when he thought she had gotten over her fears and insecurities he felt fear radiating off of her. "Umm....that's all you have?"She asked staring at it. "Yes. I'm not gonna let you fall off. I promise,"he said getting on. "Come on it's not that bad." She walked over and got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. He started it and said,"hang on tight."

He sped off down the road and the faster he went the tighter her grip was. he laughed while she closed her eyes and buried her head into his back. By the time they stopped Kagome had inuyasha in what seemed like a deathgrip. "See it wasn't that bad. you didn't fall off and your not dead,"he said smiling. "But can you let go off my waist so i can get up?" Kagome opened her eyes seeing inuyasha's house. "Oh sorry," she started blushing and letting go of him.

LATER WITH KAGOME IN KAGOME'S ROOM----

Kagome was lying on her bed thinking about all that had happenend. 'Oh well i might have lost Kikyo but i have Inuyasha now and all his friends,'she thought. She had asked him where he was going to take her on their first date but all he would say was you'll see.

~FLASHBACK FROM A FEW HOURS BEFORE~

"So where are we going?"Kagome asked looking at inuyasha. "You'll find out tomorrow when i take you,"he said

~END FLASHBACK~ (yah that was crappy but o well)

Kagome thought about it awhile before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

**OK END OF CHAPTER. I NEED UR HELP WHERE SHOULD INUYASHA TAKE KAGOME FOR THEIR DATE?? COOLEST IDEA WINS. **


	10. the date part 1

The Punk and The Prep

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN TALLY. PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!! OK FIRST OF THANK U FOR THE LOVELY IDEAS SO THAT LEADS ME TO MY NEXT STATEMENT BECAUSE I LIKED THEM SO MUCH IM GONNA USE THEM ALL AT DIFFERENT POINTS IN THE STORY. OF SESSHOMARU AND RIN BUT SO SIT BACK RELAX AND ENJOY CHAPPIE 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

LAST TIME---~FLASHBACK FROM A FEW HOURS BEFORE~

"So where are we going?"Kagome asked looking at inuyasha. "You'll find out tomorrow when i take you,"he said

~END FLASHBACK~ (yah that was crappy but o well)

Kagome thought about it awhile before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

**WITH INUYASHA-**

"Shit where am i gonna take her?!"Inuyasha said to himself as he paced back and forth.

"You could take her to a horror movie if she gets as scared as you say," a voice from the door offered. Inuyasha turned to see who it was. it was none other than his best friend Bankotsu.

"What are you doin here?"Inuyasha asked surprised to see him here.

"I told him to come and say hi to everyone!"Tally said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "Oh and Bank you did not say what i thought you said about taking Kagome to a horror movie."

"I did. It works. I mean come on when i took you to one you freaked out and clung to me the whole time,"Bankotsu said smiling.

Inuyasha never hearing of this date before stared at the two. "Tal you were actually scared of somethin?'

"it had aliens! You know i hate aliens. They scare the crap out of me!!"Tally said. The doorbell rang. "Yay they're here!"

"Who's here?" Both boys asked.

"Rin, Ayame, and Sango they're spending the night,"Tally said walking off.

THE NEXT NIGHT-

Kagome glanced at the clock in her bedroom. It was almost 6. "Crap i gotta get ready!"she said to herself running to her closet. She came out 5 minutes later in a pair of jeans and a black shirt that in red sparkly letters said angel. She ran out the door and across the street to Inuyasha's house. She knocked on the door and 2 seconds later Tally opened the door surronded by her friends.

"Kagome! Come on in! Inu isn't ready yet,"Tally said pulling Kagome inside.

Before Kagome could get inside Sango ran up to her and hugged her while saying, "Kags i'm so proud of you!"

Kagome returning the hug said,"I missed you Sango."

"Hey Kags wanna help us give Rin a makeover?"Ayame asked. Both Ayame and Tally looked at rin evilly.

"What? When did we decide that??"Rin asked. At that point Ayame and Tally dragged her up the stairs.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

Inuyasha sat on the couch in the living room feeling nervous.

"Yash would you stop worrying you'll be fine,"Sesshomaru said looking towards the stairs. He could smell the girls on the stairwell. He turned back to his brother when he heard Tally talking to him from the stairs.

"Seeeesshy! loookie at what me and Ayame diiid,"Tally sang. Sesshomaru glanced over to see Rin coming down the stairs all made up and pretty. She had her hair down and it was straitghend her makeup was done and she was wearing some of Tally's clothes. A black miniskirt and a tight fitting tank top. She looked....good. "Told you Rinny that sesshy wouldnt be able to keep his eyes off of you,"Tally said watching the two. But Sesshomaru and Rin blushed and turned their heads to look at the wall. Ayame and Tally laughed as they grabbed their boyfriends (all the guys were there). "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!"Tally yelled.

"Where are you going?"Inutaisho asked coming out of the kitchen.

Tally gave him a 'go with me on this' look and said,"Daddy why do you never ask Inu where he goes?" Inutaisho caught on, nodded, and went back to what he was doing. Tally skipped away happily calling to the others behind her,"Come on you guys let's go! Hey Inu what time does that thing start?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he looked at the clock,"oh shit! Come on Kagome let's go,"he grabbed her hand and the two left the house,got in the car, and left.

Tally grinning evily said to all the others,"Alright people let's go spy on the lovebirds!"

AT THE THEATERS-

"Um inuyasha? What are we gonna go see?"Kagome asked as they stood in line. She had a bad feeling about this.

"That new horror movie,"inuyasha said. He looked at agome as her eyes grew at the mention of the horror flick.

"Oh,"was all she said. He looked away and felt kagome wrap her arms around his arm. He smirked. He was so going to have to thank Bankotsu for this later. They made their way past the line and to the snack bar. All the while both kagome and inuyasha didnt know they were being spied on.

"Damn it bank! Why did you have to tell him a horror movie!? I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Tally said giving her boyfriend her oh-so-famous deathglare.

"Oh come on babe. It won't be that bad,"Bankotsu said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not that bad? Remember the last time i watched a horror movie?"Tally asked.

"But that's different we were 5!"

"So doesn't matter i was scared _of the moon _**for weeks!"**

"I don't know how you even seen the movie! You were hiding behind me, yash, and the pillows while it was on and you hid behind your dad when he got there."

"So i could still hear it!" By this point they're faces were inches apart.

"Um Shouldn't we do something people are starting to stare?"Ayame whispered to the rest of them. Rin hadn't said anything ever since she found out they were seeing a horror movie. Sesshomaru taking notice of this asks, "Are you okay?" She shook her head no.

"Me and horror movies don't mix,"Rin said.

"Well that doesn't surprise. You've always been a baby,"a voice said from them. It belonged to Kagura. "Well well well who do we have here?"She asked staring at Bankotsu a hungry look in her eyes.

Tally being the jealous type and noticing that look growled,"Back off bitch. He's mine."

"Oh really? Why would he like a little half-breed freak like you?" Kagaru sneered.

Bankotsu was starting to get mad because NOBODY called his girlfriend that but before he could do or say anything Tally was walking over to that chick.

"Kagaru kagaru Kagaru i warned you," was all Tally said before she threw her fist back and sent Kagaru flying out into the parking lot. Turning back to the others she said,"Come on guys let's go."

INSIDE THE MOVIE-

Kagome had gotten through the previes and about the first 15 minutes of the movie before she got scared. As soon as the physco path killer started to kill people she buried her head into inuyasha's shoulder. Which stayed there for most of the movie.

MEANWHILE IN THE LAST ROW-

"Hey Tal i bet you 50 bucks that they won't kiss,"Kouga whispered to the half demon girl who was doing the same thing as Kagome. But at the mention of money she perked her head up. So she whispered back,"Oh your so on! 50 says they will!" Then the rest of the guys heard this and decided to join in. And as before they all beted against Tally even Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru sat and watched the movie imune to the blood and guts on screen. Just as the murder guy was hacking some bloody person into tiny pieces he felt something on his arm. He looked down to see Rin cowering deeper into his shirt with each passing second. "You wanna go somewhere else?"he whispered. And without looking up she shook her head yes. He led her out and told her it was ok to open her eyes.

Looking down she whispered,"I'm sorry for being such a baby. You can go back if you want i'll be fine. I'm always alone so it dosen't really matter if i'm alone. I'll be fine." She started to walk away thinking he would go back inside.

"So am i but sometimes it's not all that fun. And i'm just not that into movies,"Sesshomaru said keeping up with her. She looked shocked. "What?"he asked looking at her.

She looked away and said,"Nothing it's just-nevermind." She started walking again. She went to the doors and walked out into the warm summer air. It felt nice. Sesshomaru followed her.

BACK WITH THE REST OF THEM-

The movie was almost over and Sesshomaru and Rin had disappeared and Tally was losing the bet. The credits started to roll when inuyasha and kagome started to get up. Tally noticed this and said,"Come on time to go before they see us." They all ran out and bankotsu and tally looked at the coming attractions poster, Kouga and Ayame went to get the car, and miroku and sango went to the bathroom.

Kagome and inuyasha were walked out of the movie hand in hand. Kagome noticed some black with silver streaks out of the corner of her eye. "Hey is that- Tally!!!"Kagome called out to the girl who's little dog ears percked up. Inuyasha looked up and in that direction.

"What the hell are they doing here?"Inuyasha asked staring furiously at his sister.

"Shit! He's seen us what do we do now Bank?"Tally asked hating the feeling she got at being caught. Instead of answering Bankotsu shook his head and pushed her over to her brother.

"H-hi Inu. Didnt know you were here. Hahaha Small world huh?"Tally asked nervously trying to avoid her brother's scary death glare. "Ok well um good to see you and-" she seen the kouga's car pull up then grabbed bankotsu'd hand and dragged him off saying,"Come on bank! time to go we have reservations at that one place!"

"Hey wait a minute!"Bankotsu said trying to get out of it. Tally still feeling her brother's glare turned around and kissed her boyfriend on the lips to get him to shutup and because she wanted to kiss him. They broke apart not really wanting to make out in a theatere Bankotsu asked,"So ready to go?" He went willingly this time around.

After they left Kagome started to laugh. She looked up at Inuyasha and said,"You know your sister is funny! Bet she would've enjoyed that horror movie."

Inuyasha smirked and said,"Tal? God no she's terrified of those kinds of movies. Me,Bankotsu and tal watched the original halloween movies when we were 5 and tal got sooo scared it wasn't even funny! After that she always clung to dad screaming that if he left the evil moon man would kill her. She even slept with mom and dad for a week then they wanted to do somethings so they made tal sleep in her own bed but she'd get up and go in either my room or sessh's room with all her stuffed animals." He started laughing as he thought about it. "Come on lets go get somethin to eat." And with that they went off to go eat.

**SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND THAT WHOLE TALLY AND THE HALLOWEEN MOVIES THAT WAS BASED ON TRUE EVENTS. I WATCHED IT WHEN I WAS 5 WITH 2 OF MY FRIENDS AND I WAS SCARED TO DEATH OF THE MOON!!!! BUT OH WELL IM GONNA TRY AND WATCH THEM AGAIN ONE DAY BUT IDK WHEN..... SOOOO REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES AND I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE OUT A.S.A.P.!!!**


	11. the date part 2

The Punk and The Prep

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN TALLY. **

**PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. **

**OK IM TRYIN TO THINK WHERE IM GOING TO GO WITH THIS STORY SO BEAR WITH ME AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. IM LIKE REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER THOUGH CAUSE LIKE ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO HOOK UP IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY. AND IM GONNA TRY MY BEST TO UPATE ALL MY STORIES. (YA I KNOW I SAY IT BUT NEVER DO IT) man i haven't worked on this in awhile. well i graduated and summer has started so i will update sooner. and im kinnda depressed soooo flameless reviews only.**

LAST TIME-

Inuyasha smirked and said,"Tal? God no she's terrified of those kinds of movies. Me,Bankotsu and her watched the original halloween movies when we were 5 and she got sooo scared it wasn't even funny! After that she always clung to dad screaming that if he left the evil moon man would kill her. She even slept with mom and dad for a week then they wanted to do somethings so they made her sleep in her own bed but she'd get up and go in either my room or sessh's room with all her stuffed animals." He started laughing as he thought about it. "Come on lets go get somethin to eat." And with that they went off to go eat.

NOW WITH SESSHOMARU AND RIN-

Rin walked over to the park that was few blocks away from the theater. Ever since she was little going to the park always made her feel better. she didn't know why but it just always calmed her down. Although having someone with her (a.k.a. the ultra hot and sexy sesshomaru) made her a little on edge. She sat down on one of the swings and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked taking the seat next to her.

"Huh? Oh nothing i was just thinking."

"About?"

"Random stuff. How i'm going to kill Ayame and tally for making me wear this." She looked down at her outfit.

"I think it's cute," Sesshomaru said.

Rin blushed a little and said, "Of course you think it's cute your a guy!".

"I might be a guy but i'm not a pervert like miroku," Sesshomaru contradicted. He got up and bent down to look Rin in the eyes. He was only inches away from her face. She felt her cheeks blush even more. He smiled for the first time. It was a cute crooked smile.

"Why are you talking to me Sesshomaru?" She asked feeling self concious. She knew this was to good to be true. She waned to know if he actual liked her or if he was just being nice. that was usually the case.

The smile disappeared from his face as he aked, "hat do you mean?"

She sighed and said, "I mean why are you here with me when you could be with a girl like kikyo, or shima, or-or dare i say it kagura. Why would you want to be with a little ugly wimpy girl like me when you could be with someone like them?" She looked at the ground feeling tears well up in her eyes. Making up her mind she stood up and said, "I should go." She starte to walk off but sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn around. she didn't want to. So she said, "Let me go Sesshomaru."

"No. You want to know why i'm not with kagura? I hardly care what happens to anyone but with you- with you it's different. I care and-" He couldn't get the words out. Rin turned around and looked at him. She didn't believe him. She'd been lied to like this before she wasn't about to fall for it now. He pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--_--

WITH EVERYONE ELSE-

"Tal what the hell are we doing?" Bankotsu asked hiding behind a wall spying on his best friend and his date.

"Spying. now shutup i can't here anything with you talking," Tally whispered.

"Just give it up Tally i'm going to win this bet," Koga smirked coming up from behind.

"Oh bull! I haven't lost a bet yet and i'm not about to now!" Tally yelled. She covered her mouth realizing she just blew her cover. She peeked back at he brother's table. Kagome was sitting ther laughing her head off but inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "uh oh." was all she whispered.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Inuyasha asked standing there with a pissed off look and his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh um we didn't know you were eating here," tally said cursing herself for being caught.

"We were just leaving," Bankotsu said grabbing Tally's arm and dragging out his kicking and screaming girlfriend.

"Let me go! I need to supervise!!!!!!" Tally yelled.

Inuyasha turned away from those two and looked at Koga. "And what are you doing here?"

"There you are! Where the hell where you?" Ayame asked grabbing his ear and dragging him away. Inuyasha stared after them confused but shook it off and went back to Kagome. She was laughing.

"I absolutly adore your sister!" She said.

"I think she's a pain in the ass," Inuyasha sat down again.

"What was she even doing?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "i honestly don't know. Something about a bet."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(a/n: ya all inuyasha and kagome are eating so im skipping that part)

Inuyasha and Kagome stood on her doorstep getting ready to end the date. "I had a nice time. I've never been on a date when someone's twin 'supervised'," Kagome said sweetly.

Inuasha blushed and said, "Uh ya sorry about that."

Kagome laughed and said, "It's ok. I thought it was funny."

"Really? Man she'll be thrilled to her that. Well night." He kissed her on the cheek and started to walk off when Kagome pulled him back and gave him a peck on the lips. She pulled back after a second and smiled sweetly.

"Tally wins," Kagome said looking over to the other side of the street.

"Yes i win again!!! Pay up boys!" Tally said triumphantly. She held out her hand waiting for Koga and bankotsu to pay up.

"But babe i'm you boyfriend," Bankotsu sid trying to take her mind off the cash.

"Nope don''t even try it. I told you to not bet against me and what did yo do? You bet against me. So pay."

"What the hell?" inuyasha asked. This had been without a doubt one of the most interesting nights. He left to see what tally had done now.

***SIGH* THIS DIDN'T REALLY TURN OUT AS WELL AS I WANTED BUT OH WELL REVIEW!!! AND I WILL (AT SOME POINT) MAKE A CHAPTER WITH JUST INUYASHA AND KAGOME. NO TALLY NO NOBODY. BUT TALLY IS KIND OF A MAJOR CHARACTER IN THIS SO YA. ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING SO YA. BYE ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Punk and The Prep

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN TALLY. **

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

I need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can't think of ANYTHING for this story!!!! so i like really need your help!!!!!!

*gets down on knees and begs* plz plz plz i like writing this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if i can't get any ideas i'm more than likely going to ignore this story!!! so like plz help me!!!!! i'll give you............*looks around room* one of my awesome gothic cupcakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok so i actually ate them all but plz i need ideas

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**tally-ello peoples!! did you miss me?**

**me-ohmygod! im sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i've been busy. thank you guys for the ideas. i will make this more dramatic but i first have to make a tally and bankotsu chapter-**

**tally-you mean this chapter is all about me!?!?!?**

**me-ummmm yea......and bankotsu.....**

**tally-YAY!!!!!!!!!!! -attacks me by hugging me to death- **

**me-can't......breath.....!!!!**

**tally- huh? why do you look like your dying?**

**me- -trying to breath again- just do the disclaimer!**

**tally- tori does not own inuyasha. she just owns the people from her head. now.....TYPE WOMAN TYPE!!!**

* * *

3 months later-

Kagome quickly walked across the street to the mansion that had become her second home. She came here every night exept for new moons. For some reason Inuyasha wouldn't let her come over on those days. but ally had called and told her to forget what he said and come on over even thought tonight was a new moon. So here she was. Even though she always came here she still knocked. Not two seconds after she did the door opened and there stood a girl with big pretty blue eyes, somewhat wavy hair, and multiple piercings in her ears. She was eating a popsicle.

'She looks so familar. But I know i've never seen her before..' Kagome thought not bothering to hide the confused look on her face.

The girl took the popsicle out of her mouth and said, "Hi Kagome!"

"Tally!? What in the world.....you look human!" Kagome said shocked.

"That's because it's the new moon. All half demons experience it a certain night of every month. Me and inu's happen to be tonight. But anyway seeing as daddy is demon and mom is human our demonic-ness goes byebye tonight and we turn full blooded human. That's why inu didn't want you to come over."

"You mean he looks like you?" Kagome asked taking it all in.

Tally nodded her head and said,"Yup. We look like actual twins tonight. Hold on let me get him! Come on in." With that she ran up the stairs. Kagome walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Even though she was dating Inuyasha she hadn't changed much. She was much more open though and didn't let people walk all over her either. She smiled just thinking about it. "See? I told you we look more like twins tonight," Tally said now standing infront of her along with a boy that had the same hair color and everything except for the piercings.

"Inu-inuyasha?" Kagome asked stunned. He didn't look happy at all. But she had to admit they looked like twins tonight. "Wow...."She got up and walked up to him. "That's creepy....you two are like twins but you're a he and she's a she."

"Yeah yeah. Why are you here?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Umm Tally told me to come over. Are you mad?" she asked sadly.

"Well you two need to work this out so i'm going to my other family. Byebye!" Tally said walking out of the room.

With tally-

Tally walked into the kitchen and seen her dad making something he probably thought was delicious but was more than likely nasty. "Daddy i'm going to Bank's house. Bye," She said hugging him.

"Will you be ok? It's getting dark out..."he said looking out the window.

"I'll be fine. Love you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked outside. She decided to take the motorcycle since it'd be way faster to get to bankotsu's house. She got there about an hour later. She walked up the front stairs and tapped on the door. Not long after that the door swung open and there stood bankotsu's mom. She never seemed to say much since her husband died but she always seemed to have a smile on her face. She walked away while Tally stepped inside the familiar household.

"TalTal!!" a little girl who looked like the human four year old version of tally yelled excitidly running down the stairs. Her name was Mina and she was bankotsu's youngest sibling. Including Mina he had 7 siblings. He was the oldest at 17 but some of them were adopted. But Bankotsu, jakotsu, and Mina were in fact not adopted.

"Tally!" Jakotsu said appearing out of nowhere like always. He was her best friend and very gay. He'd had a crush on Inuyasha since the day he laid eyes on him. It made her laugh when he came on to her brother and Inu was freaked out.

"Kotsu!" tally said hugging him really tight. She'd always believed he was a girl trapped in a mans body but she didn't mind he was her bestie and that was that. By that point Mina had made it down the stairs and was now holding on to Tally's legs. "Hi Mina!" She said picking her up. Mina was the little sister she always wanted. "Is bank here?"

"He went to the store real quick. He'll back shortly but honey you can't see him like that! Your hair is a mess!" jakotsu said.

"Well then fix it! I did the best i could with the curling iron but i don't know how to use those things! Plus your the one who told me to curl my hair i wanted to keep it straight but you said Bank would like it semi curly," tally said starting to worry. Her hair looked amazing but when it got messed up it looked terrible.

"He will trust me. Come on i'll fix it lucky for you i know what i'm doing. And what the hell do you mean you don't know how to work a curling iron!?" He gave her a light push twards the stairs.

"Well it took me forever to figure out how to turn it on then i couldn't figure out how to work it so i attempted curling Sesshy's hair then that didn't work so well then i tried Inu because he looked more like me. Let's just say he's not happy and he chucked the curling iron out of the window..."

"OOOOhhhh you did inuyasha's hair!? i bet he looked sexy! i swear i'm going to convert him then he shall be all mine."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but he's got a girlfriend. Her name is kagome and she's a cheerleader."

Jakotsu stopped dead and asked completely serious, "He's dating a cheerleader!? That's unlike him. i thought he said all cheerleaders were spoiled, whiny, bratty, annoying, slutty, and he would go out with me before he ever dated one."

"He did but he see's something in this one. I don't know." By that time they made it to one of the master bathrooms and as soon as she looked in the mirror and let out a shriek. "God no wonder they wanted to kill me! What the hell did i do to my hair!? I look like a freakin poodle!"

"Calm Tally calm. it can be fixed. Just sit and relax and when i'm done Bank will think it's gorgous. So how's that new school of yours? There a lot of preppy idiots?"

"Oh yes there's a lot! but it isn't so bad. There's a few that would fit in here they're my friends."

"What are they're names?" He asked grabbing a brush and attampted to remove the tangles.

"Weeeell there's sango she's like really tough and really cool, then there's her boyfriend Miroku and he's a total pervert. There's Koga and he's like my buddy he try's to bet against me but i've proved him wrong many many times. There's Inu's girlfriend Kagome she's really nice and sweet and kind of shy. Then i have two actual girlfriend's."  
"Really? that's a first. w=WHo are they and what are they like?"he aske dextremely interested.

"There's Rin. She's sesshy's girlfriend and relly adorable but she doesn't think she is. You'd have a ball giving her a makeover."

He smiled and said rather happily,"I bet i would. So the other girl?"

"Her name's Ayame and she's koga's girlfriend. She's a lot like you. Oh and her and Koga are both wolf demons. I think i have a picture of all of them on my phone."

"they sound interesting. Now close your eyes i want your hair to be a surprise." Doing as instructed she closed her eyes and zoned out completely. The next thing she knew Jakotsu was telling her to open her eyes. When she did her hair looked the way she wanted it to in the first place.

"Kotsu you are simply amazing!" She said popping up and hugging him.

"Oh it's nothing really. But Bank called not long ago and you want to be a surprise right?"

"Yup!" She said nodding.

"Ok let's see,"He started looking her over. "Hair-amazing. Good makeup and nice clothes. You seem all set! Now you go hide while i try and keep Mina quiet."

She laughed and said ok. She went to bankotsu's room and smiled a little bit. She hadn't been in here for awhile. It looked the same as it always did but you could see the floor this time. Slowly she walked over to his bed and sat down.

Bankotsu walked through the door only to have Mina run up to him like a bat out of hell yelling about something. "Brother!brother! Guess what!!" She said tugging on his pantleg, hopping up and down a huge grin on her face.

"Mina! there you are!" Jakotsu said coming over to them out of breath. "mina remember that deal we had?" he asked trying to keep her quiet.

"i remember but i never agreed to it. i want way more than your offering," she said in a business voice (just like Tally has). "Banky you'll never believe" jakotsu cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

He laughed nervosly and said, "Looks like someone ate to much sugar. Come on mina let's go watch spongebob."He started to drag her along to the living room when he said, "Oh and bank. Comment the hair."

That statement threw Bankotsu off completely so he said, "I like your hair?"

"Not me you idiot! Just remember to comment the hair!" With that both Jakotsu and mina went to watch tv.

Bankotsu decided to let it drop and conclude his brother was just being weird today. He opened the door to his room to see Tally sitting on his bed. Hey sexy," She said smiling.

"No wonder Mina was so hopped up. I should have guessed." He said walking over to her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well i wanted to see you and everybody else of course. Plus i told Kagome to come over while we were human and inu wasn't to happy about that so I'm staying out of harms way." She smiled trying to look innocent.

"So in otherwords when Yash comes looking for blood you're going to hide behind me?"

"NO! That's not it at all. Why would you think such a thing?" She tried to hold back the laughter but it escaped anyway.

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad you came," He said smiling leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm glad i did too" she said closing her eyes and leaning in.

**me-ummm yea this is going to turn out way longer then i thought it would so the next chapter will pick up from here. but i wanted to post this so you all know im still alive and going to continue this story to the end. (don't know how it's going to end still...im just winging it)**

**tally-You're stopping!?!?**

**me-for now but im starting the next chapter sometime this week. **

**tally- -death glare-**

**me-eep! don't kill me! -hides behind grimmjow-**

**tally-wait....when did he get here?**

**me-just now. he's my sexy bodyguard!**

**tally-riiiight well if you don't update within the week i'll kill you regardless if you have a bodyguard. Bye peoples!!-waves-**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi peope. i am back as promised. i'll try and make this chapter longer (if i do it'll be a miracle) **

**disclaimer-i dont own inuyasha just the people from my head **

Alone time. That was something they hadn't had in awhile. mainly because Tally was always spying on someone so that didn't leave time for the alone thing. But since she'd moved that made things even more difficult. But Bankotsu didn't want to worry about that now. He had everything he wanted right there infront of him. Tally was here and that was all that mattered at the moment. They were completely wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open. "Taltal and banky sitting in a tree," Mina started singing standing in the doorway. "K-i-first comes love then comes marrige then....a bunch of babies!" As anyone can tell she didn't know the words very well.

"What did i tell you about opening this door?" Jakotsu said picking the laughing toddler up.

"That i wasn't supposed to and that you weren't responsible for what i seen if i came in here or if i was traumatized." She said still giggling.

"Mina can't me a little time with Tally?" Bankotsu asked.

The tiny girl thought about this and shook her head no. "I wanna play with TalTal. You'll have to wait. kotsu put me down!" Doing as she said he put her down. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Tally's hand. "Come on Taltal lets go play!"

"Now wait just a second i didn't say you could have her," Bankotsu said grabbing tally's other hand. Tally was stuck in the middle of a game of tug of war between her boyfriend and her tiny clone. Not knowing what else to do she mouthed the word 'help' to Jakotsu.

"You're on your own, hun. She may be tiny but I'm terrified of Mina. Especially when it comes to her role model." With that Jakotsu walked away.

'So this is why Rin freaks out when i try and take her away from Sesshy for a little while.' She thought. Finally having enough of what was going on she said,"OK! That's enough! Ban let go of my hand." He let go as she slid off the bed and went eye level with mina. "I'll play with you only if you promise to let me play with Bank _alone_ later. Ok?" Mina shook her head excitedly. "Good now let's go play!" Tally grabbed the girl's hand and they went off to her room.....

XxXxX

Bankotsu sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been an hour and a half since Tally went with his sister. He didn't really know what he was doing so he ended up letting his mind drift off to the day he first meet the twins...

_FLASHBACK!_

_Bankotsu sat on the concrete steps of his front porch. (At the time he's about 4) He had nothing to do. His mother was inside taking care of his little brothers and his dad was working. He couldn't play with any of the babies either because they were all asleep. The only reason he wasn't in there taking a napt was because he had insisted he was a big boy and didn't need naps anymore. He sighed being utterly bored as he stared at the ground. When he felt something fluffy touch his hand. _

_"Kuromi!!!" A four year old Tally called from the top of the stairs of their mansion. Inutaisho had bought her a puppy for her birthday that had been a week before. At the moment she couldn't find it. _

_"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes. All the yelling had woken him up. _

_"I can't find Kuromi! I've looked everywhere! Help me look for her." The two searched the entire house. When they had come downstairs they had told their mother and she helped look for the puppy. Finally they checked outside. That's when she spotted the puppy at the neighbors house. She took of running in that direction._

_Bankotsu looked down at the small black and white puppy with the hot pink collar. He smiled and picked it up. _

_"Kuromi there you are. I was looking __everywhere for you!" He looked up to see a girl about his age. From what he could tell she was cute but what was with her ears?_

_"Why do you have dog ears?" He blurted out. _

_The girl stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. "Because my daddy's a dog demon. Duh! So what's your name silly boy?"_

_Before he could answer a boy came up behind her and grabbed one of her ears. He had dog ears too. "You're not supposed to go into other people's yards!" The boy yelled._

_"Ow let go inu!! That hurts!"_

_"Not until you-OW let go!!!" The girl had grabbed the boy's ear. That became a tug of war. The girl looked over at Bankotsu and yelled, "Well don't just sit there help me!" Before Bankotsu could do anything a car pulled up in the house next door's driveway. The girl yelled, "Daddy!" She let go of the boy's ear and shot out of bankotsu's yard and into her own where a man was getting out of the car. _

_"Does she always do that?" Bankotsu asked the boy._

_The boy was rubbing the ear the girl had pulled and said, "Yeah pretty much. Sorry she ran into your yard. My names Inuyasha and that was my twin sister Tally. What's your name?"_

_"Bankotsu."_

_"You wanna comeover?" Inuyasha asked_.

"_Sure. I have to go ask my mom first." Bankotsu ran inside then back out saying, "lead the way."_

That was how he first met Tally. Once that memory had ended another on ehad started when they were about fourteen years old.

_Bankotsu walked into his class of the new year to see a big group of people, mainly guys, standing in the back. It had been a fairly lonely summer since Inuyasha, Tally, and Sesshomaru had been on vaction the whole time. He seen Inuyasha standing outside the group of guys not looking very happy. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was giving the group a death glare. He'd gotten taller and muscular and his hair had gotten longer. Bankotsu walked over to his best friend and asked, "What's up with them?" _

_Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the group of boys as he said, "My sister." _

_"What?" He asked looking back to the group of boys. "You mean they're all obssesing over tally?!" He started laughing unable to believe they were all crowding around dorky little Tally. The last time he'd seen her she had glasses and looked like a dork. So of course he couldn't believe all these guys were going gaga for her. _

_"Ok That's it! move out of my way!" Tally's voice yelled from somewhere. Then guys were moved out of the way and when she saw Bankotsu She smiled and yelled, "Bank!" She ran over and hugged him. Bankotsu looked at the group of guys. They looked like they were about to start a riot. Tally let go and turned around to stare at the guys. _

_"If anyone of you hurt's bank you'll have to deal with Sesshy and let's just say i wouldn't want to do that if i were you." She gave them a bright smile then walked away leaving them scared and awestricken. _

_"Tal! Catch," Inuyasha said making her turn around. He threw a nightmare before christmas purse at her. _

_"Thanks Inu! Cya guys," She walked out of the door and down the hall with some girls. Bankotsu couldn't believe it. She had become really beautiful. As soon as she was out of sight all the guys ran out the door and down the halls as fast as they could. _

_"She gonna be ok?" Bankotsu asked looking at Inuyasha._

_He nodded the protective brother thing was starting to wear off. He walked over to the door and smirked. __"Wait for it..." Not long after he said it there were loud screams in the hall and all the guys came running back in. _

_"That was a close one i thought Sesshomaru was going to kill us!" one of the guys said. _

_"Yeah no kidding. That's one scary ass dude!' Another one said. Bankotsu and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. _

_end flashbacks..._

Bankotsu smiled. A few weeks later they had started dating. He heard his door open and shut silently. He felt someone looking at him then they asked, "Are you asleep?" It was Tally. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to gasp a little bit. Then she started to laugh.

"How was your time with the little princess?" He asked smiling.

"Oh you know the usual. We talked about you and how you were a big dummy." She laughed again and kissed him.

"Well maybe i can change your mind." He said rolling her over where he was hoovering over her. He looked down at her pretty smiling face. He still couldn't believe that he had managed to get her. How out of all the things that had happened in the few weeks before they started dating she wanted him.

**yea so that's it. sorry if the ending was crappy but i couldn't think of anything else so reveiw and what not. **


End file.
